1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a flexible display and a controlling method thereof. Particularly, the disclosure relates to a flexible display capable of providing a plurality of display modes and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with development of display technology, displays are developed to be thin and flat, and meanwhile weights and occupation spaces thereof are decreased. In this way, the displays are convenient and elegant in indoor applications, and it is unnecessary for the user to put a heavy cathode ray tube (CRT) display on a table.
In recent years, flexible displays are quickly developed. Since the flexible display can be curled to occupy a less space, it is easy to be carried around. Moreover, when the flexible display is used, it can be spread from a curling state to enter a planar state, so that a displayed image may have a large area, which increases an application level of the display.
However, in order to implement a man-machine interface suitable for situational uses and achieve more intuitive interaction, a plurality of sensors is configured on the flexible display, for example, touch sensors are configured on a display area of a flexible display panel in order to detect a touch operation of the user, and bending sensors are configured at edges (outside the display area) of the flexible display panel in order to detect whether the flexible display panel is bended by the user. However, configuration of different types of the sensors may increase cost of the flexible display. Therefore, how to use fewer types of the sensors to provide different operation modes is an important issue to be developed.